Valentine
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe's getting notes and roses, but she has no idea who's sending them. It's not who you think!
1. Default Chapter

Started and Finished: September 28, 2002

Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Vortex

Disclaimer: ::huge sigh:: Not mine, but I plan on buying them. ;)

****

Valentine

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by 2 things: talking to MerRhea about You've Got Mail, and reading Sully Vann/Lauren's fic Permanent.

Chapter 1

Walking out to her car Chloe smiled. Under the windshield wiper was a red rose with a note attached. It was the third day this week she had gotten a rose on her car, not to mention the ones in her locker. 

Chloe picked it up, holding it with the day's 'locker-rose' as she called it. The note read:

Chloe,

Yet another rose for a beautiful woman.

--Your Secret Admirer

Chloe pocketed the note, sniffed the rose, then climbed into the car. When she got home she slipped the two new roses into the vase on her bedside table. The vase was getting full. It now held two roses from Monday, two from Tuesday, and two from today. She carefully put the two new notes into the wooden keepsake box with the others, and set the box next to the vase.

Chloe made her way into the living room and sat on the couch, wedging herself between her mom and dad.

"More roses, Chlo?" Mr. Sullivan asked, putting an arm around his daughter.

Chloe nodded. "I just wish I knew who was sending them to me," Chloe replied, leaning into her father.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is? What about Clark?" Mrs. Sullivan asked.

"In my dreams, Mom," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "Clark and I have moved on."

"Correction, dear. You have moved on. What about Clark? Maybe he hasn't," Mrs. Sullivan suggested.

"Yes, you're quite the little vixen" Mr. Sullivan said with a grin.

"That's me, Dad. Smallville's own Lolita," Chloe said with a laugh.

"I think he loves you. I can see it in his eyes," Mrs. Sullivan pointed out.

Chloe raised her right hand. "I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate Clark."

Mr. Sullivan laughed. "What about Pete? You two are close."

"Pete and I are best friends, Dad. Of course we're close, I love him. You know that, but I've never thought of him as anything else. And I'm sure he hasn't thought of me like that either." Chloe explained. "Who is it? I'm the best reporter Smallville has ever seen, and I still can't figure me out. This is driving me insane."

"Guys have always been drawn to you, sweetie," Mrs. Sullivan said, brushing her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Correction, Mom," Chloe said, using her mother's favorite words. "Guys with meteor-induced powers who try to kill me are drawn to me."

"Chloe," Mr. Sullivan warned.

Chloe ignored him, holding up her fingers to count off. "First there was Sean, who Pete likes to refer to as the heat-sucking horndog, who tried to turn me into a Popsicle. Then there was Wade and his tattoo freaks that pushed me out of Lex's window. Oh, and my personal favorite is Justin. The boy who hit me over the head with a horseshoe, then tried to saw me in half; all using telekinesis, mind you."

Mrs. Sullivan shot Mr. Sullivan a withering look. "Our daughter the danger seeker."

"Yeah, Mom. I'm a real Indiana Jones," Chloe said, rolling her eyes again. "Now, back on subject. Who is sending me the flowers and notes?"

Mr. Sullivan kissed Chloe's head. "You'll figure it out, sugar."

"I hope so," Chloe replied in exasperation.


	2. 2

Chapter 2- Thursday

"Lana, wait!" a voice called from down the hall.

Lana turned, a smile forming on her lips as she recognized the familiar face. "Hey."

"I have a favor to ask you, Lana," the dark-haired boy said. 

"I'll do my best," Lana replied, continuing down the hall.

"Can I use the Talon Saturday night?" he asked, expecting Lana to say no. "Or do I need to go through Lex or Nell?"

"No, you don't have to ask them, but Saturday's Valentine's," Lana pointed out.

"Exactly," the boy said, trying to get Lana to understand without having to voice it.

Lana stopped abruptly, turning to face him. Her whole face lit up. "You're going to tell Chloe how you feel, aren't you?"

The boy laughed. "Let's just hope she reacts like you are."

"I'm so happy for you," Lana said, hugging her friend tightly. "Chloe deserves someone special like you."

"Thank you, Lana," he said, smiling brightly. 

"I'm serious, you know? You'll make her very happy," Lana replied, looking into his eyes.

The boy smiled appreciatively. "I hope so. She deserves it."

Lana's eyes lit up, and the boy could almost see the lightbulb going off above her head. "You're the one sending her the roses and cards. It's driving her crazy that she can't figure it out."

The boy laughed. "Chloe was already crazy," he said, his eyes twinkling. "So, I'll get there at ten as you're closing up, and tell Chloe to be there at eleven."

"Sounds great," Lana replied. "She'll be so happy. I just know it."

"I sure hope so," he said unsurely.


	3. 3

Chapter 3- Friday

"Hey, Chloe. More flowers today?" the boy asked, grinning across the Torch office.

Chloe groaned. "Yes, and I want to know who's sending them."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon," he replied, walking towards her. "You really have no idea?"

"No," Chloe said, sighing. After a moment her eyes lit up. "Do you know?"

The boy chuckled, trying not to turn his back to her. "You've asked me that a million times already. No, I don't know. Who do you want it to be?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Anyone but a meteor freak."

At that the boy burst into laughter. "You really are a freak magnet, huh?"

"Did you need something, or did you just come in to poke fun at me before going to the Talon?" Chloe asked, turning back to her computer.

"I wanted to know if you're staying late again," the boy asked.

"Every Friday night," Chloe replied. "Want to stay with me?"

"No," he replied shaking his head. "I have chores to do at home."

"Fine, I see who my friends are," Chloe said, nodding at Lana. Lana sat across the room typing furiously on her computer, oblivious to the room's two other occupants.

"Bye, Chlo-e," the boy said, grinning before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut he had to stop himself from running to his car. He quickly made his way to Chloe's house and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Sullivan answered. "Hi, what a pleasant surprise. Chloe's not home."

"I know, Mrs. Sullivan. I was wondering if I could put something in her room."

"Just don't mess anything up. You know how she gets," Mrs. Sullivan warned with a warm smile.

"I won't," he replied, reaching beside the door to pick something up. 

Mrs. Sullivan's eyes grew wide when she saw what the boy had. Two dozen long-stemmed roses, tied with a think, red, silk ribbon.

"So, you're the one," she said happily. "Chloe has been tearing Smallville apart looking for her secret admirer, and here you are in our own backyard the whole time."

"Don't tell," the boy said, smiling.

"I won't, but can I tell Gabe? I have to tell someone," she said, clasping her hands.

The boy laughed. Like mother, like daughter. It was obvious Chloe was her child. "Yes."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I couldn't have picked a better Valentine for my daughter."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sullivan," the boy said before making his way to Chloe's room. He opened the door and smiled. The room seemed to scream 'Chloe!' It was filled with vintage furniture, and artwork. It never ceased to amaze him how spotless Chloe's room always was, especially with the disaster zone the Torch office was on a permanent basis.

He placed the roses gently in the middle of Chloe's bed, making sure the note was visible. It read:

Chloe,

Be my valentine? Meet me at 11 tomorrow night at the Talon. 

I'll be waiting for you.

--Your Secret Admirer

P.S. Dress is formal.


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Saturday

Chloe spent most of the afternoon getting ready, though she wasn't quite sure why. Her mother was ecstatic. Mrs. Sullivan seemed to know whom Chloe's secret valentine was, but was refusing to tell. That alone amazed Chloe; her mother was not a quite person.

Mrs. Sullivan seemed twice as excited as Chloe. Friday night she took Chloe into Metropolis to buy a dress. It was the most beautiful shade of shimmery blue satin that Chloe had ever seen. The off-the-shoulder fitted bodice showed off Chloe's form beautifully. It flared at the waist, billowing around Chloe. Her favorite feature was the way it swished, as if talking, when she moved. She hated to admit it, but she loved the way she looked in it.

Mrs. Sullivan spent an hour doing Chloe's hair. Pulling it back in golden ringlets. Chloe felt as if she were going to the prom.

"Mom, what if I'm getting all dressed up for the ugly, pimply guy who sits behind me in English?" Chloe voiced her worries.

Mrs. Sullivan put her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "That's not who it is, baby. Trust me."

"Sure?" Chloe asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Positive," Mr. Sullivan replied, walking into the room.

"So, you admit you know who it is," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

Mrs. Sullivan rolled her eyes. "Just go meet your valentine, why don't you?"

Chloe laughed. "Here goes nothing."

When Chloe got out of her car at the Talon, rose petals led the way inside.

Chloe cringed as memories of Sean flooded her mind. "Déjà vu," she whispered.

Chloe followed the petals inside and gasped. Candelabras outlined the room, bathing it in a warm glow. Rose petals were scattered over the tables, chairs, and floor. Soft music floated through the air. 

Chloe walked to the middle of the room. When a figure emerged her hand flew to her mouth. She clenched her teeth, but the tears came anyway.

Chloe threw herself into the boy's arms, hugging him tightly. "I hoped it would be you. I wanted it to be you," she whispered against his neck.

"I love you, Chloe," he said, holding her in his arms.

"I love you, too, Pete," Chloe replied, closing her eyes in complete happiness.


End file.
